In conventional photographic systems, when a photographer wanted to photograph scenes using different frame formats, either a different film and lens or a different camera needed to be used for each different format. This was expensive, inconvenient, and annoying. The Advanced Photo System (APS) introduced last year is based on several new features which solve the multiformat problem. A new film is used which has a virtually transparent magnetic coating for information storage and exchange. New cameras which use the film permit three different formats to be used on the same role of film. The three print formats are C-classic--proportioned like conventional 35 mm film, H-group--proportioned like HDTV, and P - panoramic--a longer format for capturing landscapes and panoramic views. A format switch on the camera lets a user select and view each format. This format feature requires that the film be optically or magnetically recorded with this information by the camera. A need exists for a simple and low cost way to provide this feature in a single use camera loaded with APS film.